1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus and method for classifying moving targets using Doppler radar so as to identify the targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various military uses, it is necessary to distinguish between various target catagories for the identification of targets with the use of radar. With battlefield radar units presently in use, a radar observer can generally distinguish between wheel vehicles, track vehicles and personnel by means of acoustical Doppler evaluation. Only particularly well-trained radar observers are occasionally successful in making finer distinctions within these target categories. Due to the very complex Doppler noise, a more detailed classification, however, using present techniques gives rise to considerable uncertainties.